The Diamond Cup
by Clubfoot
Summary: Danny Wright thought he was the best... until he was in the Diamond Cup
1. Guide

Guide

Danny Wright of the Kesyo Region was on of the best trainers ever from the region, now he has a chance at the National Level. In front of millions, in chance to be called the greatest ever to hold a Pokeball.

Team:

Fhostlic (Fire/Ghost)

Tresaurous (Grass/Ground)

Jetsun (Normal)

Staraptor (Normal/Flying)

Abonsnow (Ice/Grass)

Hitmonhard (Fighting)

He was famous for his one Pokemon winners, and for winning all that changed one day when he was at his home 3 Days after defending his Kesyo Title.

Pokemon Region Center (PRC)

Mr. Charles Goodshow President

He Smiled and Opened it...

To Be Continued.


	2. Steeling An Upset!

Chapter 2

_Dear Mr. Wright,_

"_We have pleased to inform you, that you have been invented to the Diamond Cup, a championship for the greatest 384 Trainers in the world, look at the map and fly to the location it starts 1 Week until then._

_Sincerely, Charles Goodshow_

He arrived three days before the tournament and went to make friends. He walked up to a girl and said.

"My Name is Danny Wright 3 Time- Defending champ of the Kesyo region, what's yours?"

"I am Jasmine Winnem, how about a quick battle?"

"I'll pass wanting until they announced the standings." Said Danny.

_Rankings Notable Names._

_Cynthia Neal_

_7. Paul Reed_

_18. Danny Wright_

_57. Harrison Antonio_

_89. Tyson McKeon_

_107. Ash Ketchum_

_167. Jasmine Winnem_

_267. Gary Oak_

_299. Morrison Nuron_

_It was then Danny Wright lied back until I heard the Impossible. "Number 384 Jake Austin is our wild card." Said the Announcer_

"How has my rival in this tournament? He must lose quickly." He Said.

"For the pre-lims it will be one until the half our total to the half 384 and for our first battle #167Jasmine Winnem and #3 Jamal Thomas.

"Ready for a lost? Go Empoleon. Said Jasmine

"You have a lot of talk for a ranking of 167, go Gallade.

"Gallade use a Physco Cut now and full power!"

"Maybe Because, I know I will win in 576 career battles I am 499-77 Wait for it, now Empoleon use Hydro Cannon."

"Amazing Jasmine has got Jamal on the ropes." Said The Announcer.

" You talk to much we must end this Gallade, we have to end it and fast, use Phsyic Blast!"

"Empoleon use Aqua jet and go into Iron Head.

"Gallade, is unable to battle, the winner is Jasmine and Empoleon they advance." Said The Announcer

"Our Next Battle features two highly ranked opponents #4 Ed James and #18 Danny Wright."


	3. Battle Your Way out of This

"Mister James and Mister Wright are you ready if so Ed James send put your first Pokemon." Said The PA

"I choose you Blazakien! Use Blaze Kick Now."

"Go Jetsun." The two battled hard much closer than the last one until he looked unto the stand, and saw Jasmine he blacked out for a second, and said "For Jasmine."

"Jetsun use Quick Attack then go into Aerial Ace, now finally follow up with Mach Blast."

"Ha-Ha-Ha you think you can win you have another thing coming. My Sticky Bard has activated leaving you stuck on him, now use Overheat."

"I know you have sticky barb, but it makes you even heat + Sticky= Harden. You cannot move I win its over for you Ed James.

As The Day Wore on battles were finishing up, but one battle Caught his eye it was the final battle It was his rival, this he saw on the Local Pokemon Network after it was over it was the battle of the day his rival was moving on after defeating #2 Reggie Reed, Paul Reed's brother. "Dang, just my luck!"

He walked out the stadium awkwardly and nearly threw-up when he saw Jasmine walk up to him. He was looking sad so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are, you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I know, why."

"Just wondering, would you care for a date with me."

Jasmine looked startled and said. "Yes I would love to."

Danny leaned in for a kissed and she kissed him back for about three seconds.

"Wow." They Said Simultaneously. It was silent for three seconds before Danny Broke and said " See you tomorrow as he went of for his Hotel.

The Rejuvenated Rankings came out based on how well you preformed in the Pre-Preliminaries it was only 192 remaining

Cynthia Neal

Danny Wright

22. Jasmine Winnem

Those were the names that caught Danny's eye the match-ups yet to be announced comes out in one hour "dang." He thought since this will now proceed to group play with three partakers In a Group.

"Group Number 3 Jasmine Winnem, TT Harris, and Danny Wright. May these people head to field number three for the first battle of the Group, now for the drawing ok the first battle is Jasmine Winnem and Danny Wright a three on three match lets go!


	4. A Plan for Romance

"Miss Jasmine you have the honors." said the referee

"I Choose You Luvdisc, show him all the Love me and you have for him."

"Fhostlic! Use Focus Punch Now! Make sure you hit her in the weak spot!

"Luvdisc! Use Rain Dance!"

A Soft rain came down and got heavier and Fhostlic Fire started to go out. The Jasmine returned the Rendezvous Pokemon, and Sent out Pikachu the electric mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt on Fhostlic after jumping in mid-air and spinning around to create my specialty the Electric Tornado now finish him now!"

"Fhostlic is unable to battle the winner goes to Pikachu."

" I didn't want to this early in this, but go Tresaurous use Earthquake, on that tiny mouse."

"Jump and use Volt Tackle on his head direct hit, face it its over for you its official!"

"Treasaur!" "Pikachu is unable to battle the Battle goes to Danny and Tresaurous."

"Luvdisc and Tresaurous step forward and begin. Said the PA.

The battle for hours and neither would give Speed, Ruled for Luvdisc and Defense for Tresaurous, until both trainers ordered the best attack.

"Luvdisc."

Tresaurous."

"Use Flood." Said Jasmine!"

"Use Leaf Storm." Said Danny.

It was a huge wad of smoke and we could not see who had been victors, but smoked cleared, and both Pokemon were still standing! Both Gave a unnoticeable nod , and fell it was a tie!

They both dominated TT Harris with breaking a sweat they both finished with a record 1-0-1 with one from each of the 64 Groups not advancing Jasmine and Danny knew they would go in highly ranked. The Lovely, yet smart Jasmine and Danny stared and looked dazed at each other, and said.

"Let's Go on Our Date now, battle free and no interruptions, just a nice quiet night just the two of us and we can do anything we want…"

They sure did go out on the date together and they talked about back home and the Hoenn and Kesyo Region, and what they would do if they won the Diamond Cup.

Then they turned around once again they kissed, then Jasmine said. "From the first time I saw I knew something was special, that you weren't like all the others, and when we grow up I want you to promise me something…"

To Be Continued


	5. ShriverShroon Got It!

"We are now seeing the lucky 64 Trainers who have made it to the 3 Round, the rankings are made on how well you preformed in the previous rounds, we will 4 Brackets of 16 Trainers now."

Bracket 1

1. Cynthia Neal versus 16 Eddie Shun

2. Paul Reed versus 15 Damien Test

3. Jason Wright versus 14 Stanley Robinson

4. Ben James versus 13 Ash Ketchum

5. Tommy Harris versus 12 Ron Clark

6. Tim Banks versus 11 Alvin Smith

7. Dalton Cowan versus 10 Ed Reed

8. KK Lakes versus 9 Stan Brooks

Bracket 2

1. Danny Wright versus 16 Brianna Jefferson

2. Matt Walsh versus 15 Drew Baker

3. Nick Webb versus 14 Tom Wilson

4. Erica Williams versus 13 Eric Love

5. Tia Wilson versus 12 C.J. Russell

6. Donny Bryant versus 11 Lane Wade

7. Gary Oak versus 10 Blaine Keller

8. Hampton Green versus 9 Marvin Shinn

Bracket 3

1. Jasmine Winnem versus 16 Mack Johnson

2. Golden Brown versus 15 Kotone Knight

3. Silver Rocket versus 14 Brendan Emerald

4. Soul Silver versus 13 Altos Jetos

5. James Horry versus 12. Juan Carlos

6. Jameson Ketchum versus 11 Kareem Hardin

7. Jake Austin versus 10 Harrison Antonio

8. Jason Webber versus 9 Chris Brooks

Bracket 4

1. Ritchie Goode versus 16 Kelley Davis

2. Mama Boucher versus 15 Ty Will

3. Tyson McKeon versus 14 Morrison Nuron

4. Mary Towns versus 13 Aaron Ray

5. Allen Thomas versus 12Rudy Matts

6. Halley Black versus 11AJ Black

7. Lance Richardson versus 10 Shinzu Hu-Wung

8. Lucky Day versus 9 John David

"Wow after this battle it will just be 32 Left." Said Danny Wright

"It seems I have Brianna Jefferson, let me check out her team for a three on three battle we have all 32 Battles will be fought at the same time over the fields.

Venusaur(Venus)

Gradvierdoir(Gard)

Sandslash(Slash)

Pichu(Sparky)

Snover(Snov)

Wow I need something to counter this fast! I need a good Pokemon to counter this she will use the first three, I fell it I got to run into the wild huh, a it's a wild ShriverShroon."

"ShiverShroon the SteelGround Pokemon, ShriverShroon are unhitable, and know no one has ever witnessed a ShriverShroon in Public." Said the PokeDex

"Jetsun Go, Use Mach Attack Now. No he dodge it , how? Okay if I do this, you will be too tired to Partake in the battle later, but Use Quick Mach Ace! Pokeball Go.

The Ball shook twice before He captured the Pokemon. He then headed back to the cabin with the ball one hour away he put all his Pokemon in a special container that speeds rest up.

"Now, I have to call home if it reaches Kesyo Region, a remote Island, and I am the only came from it so I doubt it."

I Pressed Call, then Region, then he looked out of the 30 Regions no Kesyo Region, man I guess since Jasmine probably finished her battle quickly, I'll call her. He did it.

"Damn, she didn't answer." He looked, and realized he was late he ran in and got there just in time. Ok Go ShriverShroon use Metal Burst!

**Note: Sorry I am Bad With Names.**


	6. Mystery:The Past of Danny Wright Part 1

"ShriverShroon dodge Venusaur's Solar Beam, now."

"Venusaur! Frenzy Plant Now full power."

"ShriverShroon, Return! Take a long rests I am going to need you later. Hitmonhard you are up use Focus Blast."

"Dodge and finish him with Earthquake, now on my whistle, now!"

"Hitmonhard is unable to continue, the battle goes to Venusaur!"

"Ok go Abonsnow! Use Blizzard! And jump and the air to prevent an Earthquake attack."

"Just what I wanted you to do, use vine whip to sling him down, and now use Earthquake on Abonsnow."

"Abonsnow is unable to continue, the battle goes to Venusaur.

"ShriverShroon Go! Use Metal Burst!"

The battle went attack for attack and neither would concede an inch, what a tough Venusaur it was, and it was destroying ShriverShroon, poor Pokemon could not battle well for a first-timer. It was all said and done Venusaur had upset poor ShriverShroon.

Danny Wright got back to his room, upset, and about to get ready to pack after being eliminated, until he checked his messages on his computer.

_Mr. Wright, We would like you to accept apologies, and we are pleased to inform you that your are move to the next round. It seems your opponent obtained Venusaur illegally , he has two, and used the wrong one, and admitted that he did it on purpose, any way your next match is two days from now against Matt Walsh have a good one, and remember it is at 7:00 PM._

Just then, Jasmine came barging in into, and hugged Danny Wright.

"I love you, and I don't want you to leave to stay on the island, and make it your permanent home, just please."

"Calm Down, I am not leaving I am in the next round do to cheating, so how did you do in you match?

"You mean matches, I fought twice so I am in the Top 16 already, beat matt and we are both in, and you better win, or else."

"Hey." She Said "How about a quick practice battle? One on one, mono a mono, what do you say to that? "

"I guess, I won't now, I am thinking about quitting the Cup all together, the last time I lost it was devastating, that is why I hate Jake Austin. What he did to me for two years, before I began my three-year reign of terror.

"What, has gotten into you? Good Riddance!"

Just then, a small figure appeared it was so small it was an ant bigger than it, just then a blue light shown, and he noticed something he had somehow traveled into the past five years earlier. It was Him versus Jake Austin the final battle, and he was the underdog, and to blame was, "Jacebi."


End file.
